Define Fate: Jack And Kate
by ParisAmy
Summary: They had been off the island two months now. Jack still loved Kate. Sawyer still loved Kate. Kate thought she loved Sawyer. Kate thought wrong. Jate.
1. Fate

Define Fate: Jack And Kate

They had been off the island two months now. Jack still loved Kate. Sawyer still loved Kate. Kate thought she loved Sawyer. Kate thought wrong.

------------------

Pulling into the empty stadium, closing the car door, beginning to break into a run, running up the stadium stairs, lifting his right leg, then his left, right, left, keeping the same pace as when he started.

He remembers her piercing hazel eyes, her long curled chocolate brown hair falling across her face, her smile that lit up her eyes, her small freckles across her nose.

He loves her, he would give the world to her, he would do anything she wanted. Yet the man she loves, wouldn't. Sawyer wouldn't treat her like he would, wouldn't love her and make her feel special, loved, cared for. His father always believed in fate, now he did.

Looking up he was nearly at the top of the stairs, upon reaching the top, he turned round swiftly and headed back down. Letting his right leg fall, his left leg fall, right, left, keeping the same pace as when he started. He couldn't run no more. He couldn't concentrate when she was on his mind, unlike everything else he couldn't run her away, he couldn't erase her from his mind like he could a hard days work.

She could run, she could run and not look back, she had been doing it all her life, running and never returning, but now, now things had changed, could she still run and not look back? She ran to Sawyer, ran away from Jack, but now she was looking back, looking back down the road she had taken, she had taken a wrong turn, now she was caught, caught up in her feelings for Jack. She had to go back.

Beginning to walk back to the car, finding his keys he unlocked the car, moving round to the drivers side he stopped in his tracks.

"I left him"

**---------------------------**

**There's not much to review but please review, this was originally and still might be a one-shot I'm giving it a chance but that depends of how many reviews I get, I'm not sure its good enough to continue. Ideas welcome!**


	2. Collision

Collision

"What?" Jack asked appearing to be confused but his expression wasn't confusion it was disbelief.

"I left him"

"How long for…an hour, a day, a week, a month….Kate you keep saying it… start meaning it!" Jacks anger was now apparent, he couldn't hide it. The women he loved kept giving him false hope, building him up to drop him again. Sawyer and Kate were always making and breaking up, it was like a weekly and sometimes daily routine. Everyone around them could see that they weren't meant to be together, their constant arguments, especially now they are off the island, they were becoming more regular.

"For good" Kate answered her body no longer leaning against the silver Mercedes.

"Kate you cant keep messing me around saying you've left, going back…"

"I know, I'm sorry…I just…Jack please…I was confused, I want you, but I'm not good enou-"

"Kate, when…when has anyone said that?, what makes you think that?…if you've left for good, then we can give each other a go"

"I have, I even have my bags Jack, this time its for good" Kate lifted her bag up from her side and leant in towards Jacks chest, giving him a lingering kiss, but pulling away before he could kiss back.

Jack laughed and took Kate by the hand. "Lets go"

------------------------------

Laying in bed, Jack steered at Kate, watching her sleep peacefully, she was lying next to him, him, Jack Shepard. Finally fate had caught up with them, with him, with her.

Suddenly Kate shot up and made a break for the bathroom, Jack propped himself up on the bed, waiting for her to return to the bedroom.

"Kate?"

"I think I'm pregnant" Kate stood in the doorway, head down, hands rubbing each other nervously. Jack looked into his hands, he knew it wasn't his, there was only one others persons it could be. Sawyer.

"There's no point in asking if it mine is there" Jack laughed nervously, trying to joke. Kate just looked down.

"I'll go" Kate turned round, not looking back. She never looked back.

"Kate!…Wait" Jack called after her, she didn't turn though. Jack jumped out of bed running down the stairs to catch up with her. "Kate were the hell are you gona go, your still in your pyjamas, I mean come on…were finally together are you gona let Sawyer ruin us again?

Kate just looked down at herself, she was still in her pyjamas, they were together. "No your right"

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Kate…its your baby, yours…you get to decide" Jack held her shoulders firmly but in a kind, gently way.

"I don't know if I can kill it Jack, I mean there's a person inside of me and yes its part of Sawyer, but its part of me to"

"If its part of you, then I'll love it and bring it up as mine" Jack looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of emotion. Kate looked deep inside of Jacks eyes, seeing the love and kindness, that shone through.

"I love you" Kate whispered, her eyes never once moving from his. "But I cant keep this baby, I want your baby, a baby that's part of you too not just me."

-----------

_**One Month Later**_

The sun shone brightly through the crystal clear windows, Kate lay in the crisp white sheets, peacefully sleeping, not aware that Jack had gone to work. Slowly waking from her sleep, holding her hand above her face to stop the sunlight blinding her eyes, she stumbled out of bed, looking round for Jack, glancing at the bedside table, she noticed the yellow post stick note.

_Gone to work, call me when your up, Jack x _

Kate let out a little laugh as she scrunched the note and throw it into the bathroom bin. Slowly walking down the stairs she opened to kitchen cupboards to see if Jack had any food in, turns out Jacks wasn't as organised as he'd like to think.

Picking up the phone she rang Jacks number, hearing the long, drawn out ring finally cut out to hear his answer phone message.

"_I can't take your call right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you"_

"_Hey Jack it's me…Kate…I'm just going to the store…see you when I get back…and I have something to tell you, I think I might be pregnant" _ Unsure what else to say she put the phone down, should she have said 'bye' or 'I love you', putting her thoughts behind her, she knew he knew she loved him, she always had. Pulling on her jacket and closing the door behind her she left for the store.

Running out into the road, not bothering to look left or right, hearing the sound of the screeching breaks of the oncoming car, tossing her head, seeing the car, preparing to run, felling her breath being taken out of her, her feet no longer on the ground, her head hitting the windscreen, falling of the car, hitting the concrete pavement, blood forming in a pool around her lifeless body, hearing people shout, scream, rush to her side, her eyes closed.

---------------------

Jack stood outside of the hospital, taking in the cool air that surrounded him, he could hear the sound of the automatic doors opening and closing, the silent chatter of people entering and leaving, the sound of the receptionist typing of the computer, the odd baby cry, suddenly them sounds disappeared he was interrupted from his thoughts and snapped back into reality

"Jack!….We got a RTA coming in now, she's in a pretty bad way" The younger doctor yelled at him, running down the hospital corridor frantically.

The young women laid, practically lifeless on the bed which was hurtling down the corridor, her brown curled hair falling across her blooded face, Jack recognised her instantly. Kate.

"Her heart stopped twice in the ambulance" The paramedics spoke to Jack calmly who was pushing the bed wildly down the corridor, suddenly her heart stopped again, Jack stopped pushing, he began CPR, the younger doctor rushed to get the defibrillation, Jack continued pushing down on her blooded chest, every once in a while checking the cardiac monitor attached to her, nothing, no heart beat, Jack kept performing CPR, the paramedics trying to push the trolley she was laid on to ER, Jack grabbed the flat panels that sent shocks through Kate's body, checking the cardiac monitor again, still nothing, shocking Kate's body again, he watched as he body jumped up from the bed, then thudded down again.

"Jack-" The younger doctor tried to pull him away "She's gone"

"No!…NO!" Jack yelled putting the flat panels back, beginning to perform CPR again.

Jack felt a tugging on his arm as the other doctor tried desperately to pull him off of her, her white t-shirt covered in blood, her jeans ripped, her right leg twisted painfully, her eyes closed, Jack waited for them to flicker open, to see her hazel eyes stirring back at him. "She's gone" the doctor repeated.

"No!…No…she's young, healthy…she has the rest of her life" Jack again performed CPR, the younger doctor watching sympathetically, unaware of the connection between the young brunette and the middle aged doctor.

"Jack…Jack!…she's gone…we lost her"

Jack moved away from the lifeless body, watching her lay their, almost peacefully, they had been through so much, they had fought so much to get to were they were, they had overcome some many obstacles and to lose her now, Jack felt cheated.

Jack entered his office, head in hands, he glanced at his phone, he had a message, flipping the silver phone up and putting it to his ear he listened.

"_Hey Jack it's me…Kate…I'm just going to the store…see you when I get back…and I have something to tell you, I think I might be pregnant" _

Maybe they wasn't fate? Jack never had believed in it, until he met Kate.

**------------------**

**Thanks for reading, please review, it only takes a few seconds and would make me really happy. I guess this is the end, unless anyone has any ideas. **

**Thanks to those people who reviewed the first chap, your awesome:)**


	3. Tears In Heaven

**Extra special thanks to xKatie-Bearx for coming up with the idea for this chap!! **

**------------------**

Tears In Heaven

_The moonlight shone through the bedroom window, Kate rolled over, steering at Jack, she watched his hand on his chest rise and fall. She watched him for a while, she watched him toss and sometimes mumble something. She hated it when he did that. It reminded her of how Sawyer would mumbled sarcastic comments under his breath. When he mumbled she'd close he eyes and think of his peaceful rhythmtic sleeping. She still had her eyes closed, unaware that Jack was now watching her, thinking she was silently sleeping, her hand across his chest and chin on his shoulder. He gently moved her hand, and put her head on his pillow as he tried to slip out of bed without waking her, he did it so lovingly that she carried on pretending to be asleep, until eventually she did fall asleep again. _

_-------------_

_Slowly waking from her sleep again, holding her hand above her face to stop the sunlight blinding her eyes, she stumbled out of bed, looking round for Jack, glancing at the bedside table, she noticed the yellow post stick note. _

Gone to work, call me when your up, Jack x

_Kate let out a little laugh as she scrunched the note and throw it into the bathroom bin. Slowly walking down the stairs she opened to kitchen cupboards to see if Jack had any food in, turns out Jacks wasn't as organised as he'd like to think. _

_Picking up the phone she rang Jacks number, hearing the long, drawn out ring finally cut out to hear his answer phone message._

"I can't take your call right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you_"_

"_Hey Jack it's me…Kate…I'm just going to the store…see you when I get back…and I have something to tell you, I think I might be pregnant" Unsure what else to say she put the phone down, should she have said 'bye' or 'I love you', putting her thoughts behind her, she knew he knew she loved him, she always had. Pulling on her jacket and closing the door behind her she left for the store. _

_-----------------------_

"_I'm home" Jack called through the silent house, he could see the flicker of light from the TV as he shut the door. It had been a long day, Jack needed to run today away, run away from what he had faced, he thought it was her, but then he heard her voice. She was alive. She was fine. _

"_In here" Kate called from the kitchen, she was stood over the cooker looking into the pan, a look of confusion of her face as she steered the spoon deep into the pan. _

"_Mmmm what are you making?" _

"_Macaroni…its my specialty" _

"_Really?" Jack moved closer grabbing her round her waist. _

"_Yeah" Kate giggled and stood on her tip toes moving her lips towards Jacks. _

-----------

_Kate and Jack lie in bed, thinking each other were asleep, each other thinking about what life was like before, before this, before early nights, romantic meals, coming home for lunch. _

"_Kate?" _

"_Yeah" Kate replied unaware that he was awake as she rolled over to face him. _

"_There was a girl…today…got hit by a car…I thought it was you…I couldn't save her…I tried and tried…but…I couldn't fix her…she looked so much like you." _

"_Hey…its ok…I'm here…I'm not there…I didn't die" _

_------------_

Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep. 

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain. 

When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night. 

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die! 

----

The vicar spoke the words softly, watching Jack, head down, a tear falling down his face. He looked around, only a few people was there, the vicar recognised they was all flight 815 survivors. Everyone was there except one. Sawyer. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Jack steered at it, tears streaming down his face, Claire came over and put a hand on his shoulder. No words were exchanged, just silent glances and small smiles. No one could believe she was gone. The Kate everyone loved. The kate that climbed trees, went of mountainous hikes, got caught in nets, pulled the survivors together, helped whenever she could.

----

Let me be your hero 

"_You did a good thing, saying what you said, taking care of everyone."_

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?

"_Jack, I can't!…Kate, Dammit, RUN! "_

Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

"_Promise me that you'll never come back here for me. Don't come back, Kate."_

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this

"_I'm sorry I kissed you… I'm not."_

Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? 

_  
"The hatch can wait until morning…if you'd like me to walk you back to the beach."_

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away 

"_I have to know that you've got my back…I've got your back," _

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away?

"_That was real good sleight of hand distracting me with the wallet….Open it….Jack, I.…Don't. Don't."_

Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight 

"_So these are the safe caves you've been going on about." _

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight 

_  
"Kate, they're watching me! Get out of here!…I'm not leaving." _

You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero 

"_Because I Love You"_

----

As the survivors gradually moved away from the grave, Jack stayed, kept looking down at the coffin, he shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be laid in a coffin in the ground, they should be building a life together, she should be having his baby. As he took one last look, one last look at the women he loved, he realized all the things he'd miss about her, her freckles that were no longer glistening in the sunlight, her chocolate curls no longer wildly blowing the wind, but he'd be with her soon, nothing could separate them, his fate would catch up with him.

He watched as they all walked away. Heads down, some holding hands, he watched Jack walking a long way behind the rest, every now and again he would turn and look back, look back at the life he almost had. Approaching the grave, he looked down, she was his, he loved her, but he lost her love, he lost it to a worthier man, a better man than he could ever be, he didn't deserve her, he never did. He had watched from a distance, watched them all give each other silent glances and small smiles. Nobody knew how much he loved her. He never knew until he lost her. "Goodbye Freckles"

------

If tears could build a stairway, and memories a lane. Jack would walk right up to heaven and bring her home again.

**-----------**

**Thanks for reading! There maybe one more chap, about Jacks fate catching up with him but that all depends on how many reviews I get and if people want me to write that last chap. **

**Anyway thanks to all those people who have reviewed the three chapters so far and thanks again to xKatie-Bearx!! **


	4. Through The Looking Glass

Through The Looking Glass

The crisp white sheets lay over Jacks body, his arm subconsciously moving over to Kate's side of the bed, then tracing over the pillow. Feeling for her. He opened his eyes, rolled over and steered into space. He saw no curled golden-brown hair falling carelessly falling over her face, he saw no tiny freckles sprinkled over her nose, no smile, no Kate. He rolled back towards his side and stepped out of the now empty bed. For a moment he thought he could hear her, downstairs rumbling around in the kitchen, in the bathroom turning on the shower, calling his name from the bed, but then he realised he would never hear her voice again, never see her smile, never feel the warmth of her skin. Snapping him out of his thoughts was ironically her voice, on the answer machine, he walked closer to the stairs so he could hear there voices in unison.

"_Hi you've reached Jack and Kate were not able to take your call right now so call back later or try our cell…thanks" _

"_Hey Jack its Marc…call me when you get this" _ Jack stood and listened to the click of the answer machine, slowly sauntering down the stairs he deleted the message. _"Message deleted" _

Sitting on the edge of the chair Jack picked up the machine, contemplating whether to delete the message that he and Kate had practiced for hours, trying to fit the words in, trying not to laugh half way through it, not get there words mixed up. Pulling himself out of those thoughts that made his heart ache he began to realise if he deleted this message he would never hear her voice again, but if he didn't he would never do it. As he pushed the dreaded button much like Locke had done every 108 minutes down in the hatch, when life was good, when he had Kate, he sighed, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"_Its Jack I cant take your call right now…leave a message" _

As he played the new message back, his blank, sad, lonely voice hit him. He had nothing. No-one. What was left to live for? Who was left to live for?

------------------

Strolling through the tranquil, empty graveyard Jack noticed the man looking down at Kate's grave, as he stood up tall he recognised him instantly. Sawyer. He was the man that ruined her life, if he had never made her fall in love with him she would never have left him. She would have been with Jack, with him. She would have been safe. Or would she? Would that have stopped the car knocking her over? Maybe it wouldn't, maybe his father was right and fate was real?

"Hey" Jack cleared his throat and laid the flowers on the grave.

"Hey" Sawyer mimicked, his former sarcastic drawl gone, replaced with a quiet unfilled one.

"You come here often?"

"Just now and again" Sawyer replied looking at him, giving him a small smile, though Jack never returned it. "Look…Jack…whatever you may think of me…whatever you think I've done…I loved her…I just never knew how much until…until she…" Sawyer turned his head away unable to end the sentence he started.

"Yeah" Jack replied dryly "I only hate you because she loved you…and I cant help think that if she was never with you she would never be here" Jack took a threatening step forward pointing at Sawyer then the grave.

"Maybe you right…maybe she wouldn't…but I cant change what happened Jack…that's something I've learned in life…and if I could swap places with her I would" Sawyer stepped away from him, not wanting to cause anymore pain than he already had, he'd had enough of being the on that wrecks things, he wouldn't do it anymore. "Goodbye doc"

"Sawyer…just to let you know…I do blame you!" Jack spat coldly before turning and heading back to his car.

-----------------

Jack stood silently taking in the view, it was the black of night and Jack found himself standing near a bridge. He had come here often, looking at the lights of Los Angeles, people getting on with there lives, the world was passing him by, he noticed them but they didn't him, no-one knew the pain that consumed him. Slowly eating him until he could take no more and maybe that was now. He thought of what he didn't have, it came easily. No Kate. No Baby. Nothing. He thought of what he did have, that also came easily. Nothing. His former life seemed so attractive, but now, now he had nothing, the bridge lulled him towards it. Jack felt his feet moving but he couldn't remember telling them to. Suddenly he found himself stood on top of the bridge. He took a deep breath and felt himself falling, soaring, tumbling, through the air, hitting the ground. Yet he was still stood there. He couldn't do it. He couldn't jump. Because he would never get the answer to the burning question that plagued his mind everyday. Why? Why her? Again finding himself looking at the endless way down, letting his left leg hand over the edge then replacing it with his right, left, right. He could hear her soft voice calling him, but he couldn't remove both his legs from the bridge. It was like one was permanently glued down while the other blew against the wind. He was always the hero, so why was he playing the victim? Without thinking, without warning he played the victim, played the card he never would have before. He jumped.

----------------

"So how did you like looking through the looking glass Jack?" Ben asked a confused, disorientated Jack, who steered back in disbelief.

"Your lying" Jack shuck his head, trying not to fall for was he thought was Bens bluff.

"I don't lie Jack"

Jack chuckled getting irradiated by the man stood in front of him. "So you can either save everyone but lose Kate and what looked like your life and you know the irony of that option is that the hero couldn't save himself… but then of course you don't 'phone home' and keep her…but then there's always the chance of her going with James... or Sawyer whichever one you would like to call him…so Jack its up to you"

**-----------**

**sorry for the short chap, but thanks for reading the final chapter! Please review it only takes a few second and this is the last chap. Oh by the way Marc is Jacks childhood friend his full name is Marc Silverman, he was at Jacks wedding to Sarah and you saw a young Marc and Jack in White Rabbit. Thanks for reading please review. **


End file.
